family tree
by karin2
Summary: *chapter 4 is up* still potter/malfoy - have you ever thought about flying in the Great Hall? *yells* ACTION
1. introduction (the letter)

Hi all!   
This is a Malfoy/Potter slash fic! So now you are warned. I hope you like it.   
  
karin   
  
*Family tree*   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Son,   
  
it has come to my ears that you have been seen lately in company with the Potter boy. I cannot accept this. You are a Malfoy after all. End this and I will never mention this to your mother or anyone else. You know what awaits you if you chose to resist my will.   
  
Father.   
  
  
He trembled, his hands clenching in fists, one crambling the letter he had just received from the family owl. His father must have hurried her out, she was completely out of breath. The boy sent her away, tears filling his eyes.   
  
Father never understood me. He never talked to me. How can he know how I feel? He obviously has never loved himself. But he was right - I AM a Malfoy after all.   
  
He had to make a decision. The most important decision of his life. Fresh tears licked out of his eyes as Lucius Malfoy went to search his soon to be ex-boyfriend James Potter.   
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Sorry to leave you so soon, but ths is definitly not the end! The story will become far more twisted than you'll think.   
Next chapter will be Draco and Harry... Oh you will NEVER guess what I'm up to. So please go on reading and, of coure, reviewing! Flames are welcome, as long as you give me good reasons.


	2. day 1

A red snake rushed through the yellow fields, white puffs of smoke coming out of her mouth every now and then 

Hi all, here's the twist I promised. 

Thanks to all reviewers, I never expected to get reviews for only 200 words. 

The following is about Harry and Draco. 

For Disclaimers: I already warned you in the first chapter, if you are someone who only reads second chapters: this is SLASH. 

Now: enjoy 

karin 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Day 1 

A red snake rushed through the yellow fields, white puffs of smoke coming out of her mouth every now and then. Summer was over and the trees prepared for autumn. The sun was not at her highest position anymore, but still burning. Flashes of light mirrored from the snake, like fast lightnings. 

Inside the snake a black haired Gryffindor also prepared himself for the coming season. With one hand over his eyes to prevent the blinding sparkles to catch his glasses, he was sunken deep in his thoughts. Besides him sat a red haired boy, talking to a brunette. His hands described wild gestures. 

Harry smiled when a fist of Rons' hit him slightly on the shoulder. 

"Oh sorry, Harry." Ron grinned apologizingly. 

"It's ok. But what are you talking about? Seems you had a quite interesting summer." 

"You bet your life! I've been to Rumania and Bill took me to see the dragon babys they breed. You should've been there. Oh sorry, I didn't mean to…" Ron went out of words when Harrys face changed in sorrow. 

"Don't be sorry, Ron. Dumbledore would have never let me. He insisted I stay at the Dursleys. I wasn't even allowed to leave the house. Uncle Vernon didn't know whether to laugh or yell at me. In the end he did both." Harry grinned wearily. Hermione gave him a kind smile. 

"At least you're here. Back to Hogwarts." She waited for his smile in reply and was satisfied when he lightened up a bit. 

"Yeah, back home." He said simply. 

Hermione frowned at that remark. Harry considered Hogwarts as his proper home. They were in their fith year now. In two years he would be homeless again… She shook her head, no they would find a way to stay together. But future was rushing towards them, or rather the other way round. The train stopped in Hogsmeade station and Hermione was reminded again how merciless time was. 

The three students headed to the carriages and soon they entered the castle. 

When they made their way to the Great Hall among the other students, Harry heard a loud cough behind him. He turned around only to see a black figure run into a deserted corridor. The person laughed out and diappeared in the shadows. The corridor was lit dimly, but he could have sworn the person had been blonde. 

Ron and Hermione called after him and he turned to go into the Great Hall. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and greeted all their friends there. Ron told everyone about his holidays with dragons and soon Harry forgot about the strange incident before. 

After the Sorting Hat procedere and Dumbledores speech the golden plates were filled with tons of food. Harry ate more than he ever had before, Dudleys diet was still an issue at the Dudleys'. Hermione glanced to him, half concerned, half amused. 

When everyone was fed up (even Harry) Dumbledore stood up to announce the forbidden actions this year. He shot a small grin at Harry and turned to the Slytherin table to do the same with Draco Malfoy. It is hard to tell who was more surprised by this - Harry or Draco. Dumbledore cleared his throat and began. 

"The forbidden forest has its name for good reasons and charming in the corridors is prohibited as usual. Please inform the new first years of the other current forbidden erm, magical toys." 

The hall echoed with laughter. Dumbledore grinned himfelf and waited for silence to continue. 

"There is just one new thing: no one, I repeat NO ONE will go near the room next to my office. If I catch any of you nearby it, you will regret it." he smiled saying this, but the harsh words told everyone how serious he was. 

"And that refers to especially you two." He pointed towards Harry and then Draco. Harry was stunned. What did that mean? He could see that Draco was confused too. They shared a look, but turned away when they recognized who the other was. 

Dumbledore raised his voice. 

"There is another thing that is very important. For the next three weeks, beginning tomorrow morning none of you is allowed to leave the castle. All Quiddich games and trips to Hogsmeade in this time have been cancelled." He stopped due to the rising noise in the Hall. 

"Quiddich! Hogsmeade!" yelled Harry. 

"Hogsmeade! Quiddich!" screamed Ron. 

"Care of magical creatures!" Ron and Harry gave Hermione odd looks and she added: "Ok, Hogsmeade and Quiddich." 

Everybody was screaming and yelling and the moods darkened until Dumbledore spoke again. 

"Students, students! Let me explain this to you." Still mumbling the hall got quiet. 

"The Ministry of Magic has forcasted some strange actions around the castle for the next three weeks. They identified the actions as time abnormalities. You may have noticed the upcoming mist around the forest, by now it has reached the lake and tomorrow it will be at the doorsteps of the castle. Fortunately it will not get inside, so you are safe. But outside, in the fog, you are in danger. To be more precisely: you are in danger to get lost there." 

Hermione jumped up and waved her hand. Ron and Harry were to stunned to react to her. 

"Professor Dumbledore?" 

"Yes Ms Granger?" He smiled at her, willing to answer any question. 

"What do you mean `get lost there'? The area outside is not that big." 

"I did not mean you get lost in space, but in time." Dumbledores answer echoed through the Hall, the silence was nearly seizable.. 

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it again. Then she opened it again, but no words came out. She was speechless. 

Dumbledore gave her a sign to sit down again. She did so, still opening and closing her mouth. 

"The mist ist a door to time itself, but it is every other door at the same time. If you would step into it, you'd step out of a random door." He saw the unbelieving faces of hundred students turned towards him. "Actually, you would get lost in time and no one knows when you will come out. And I do not speak of coming back. Once you had contact with the mist, it will take you to any other period of time, future or past. You would have to stay there for ever. If you have further questions, please collect them and hand them to your head pupil. Your house masters will give them to me and tomorrow night we will have a discussion. Tonight it is too late, I hope you all sleep well." 

Dumbledore sat down and the head students lead them out of the Hall. No mouth stood still now, even Hermione was complaining to Ron and Harry. Neither of them could believe what they just heard. 

"Do you believe it - a time-mist!" 

The common room of Gryffindor tower was crowded with students, all arguing about Dumbledores announcement. The first years sat together in a corner, scared looks on their faces. The head boy - a seventh year - tried to calm them down and finally sand them to bed. 

Hermione and Ron couldn't stop dicussing. 

"Didn't your father tell you anything?" 

Ron shook his head. "He didn't mention a word. I don't think they knew it before tonight, we wouldn't be here if they had known earlier." 

Hermione agreed. "What do you think, Harry?" 

But Harry was not listening. He wondered why Dumbledore had looked at him and Draco in particular. What room had he been talking about? 

Hermione sighed. "We should go to bed. Lets write down some questions tomorrow. I'm too tired now." She stumbled to the girls dormity. 

Ron stood up as well, but Harry remained in front of the fire. Ron shruged and headed towards their dormity. He didn't want to disturb Harry. 

Harry let his thoughts wander. It was such a strange situation but why had Dumbledore been so happy? Well, not actually happy, but he had grinned to him and Draco. Draco - what did connect him with the Slytherin boy. Apart the fact that they were sworn enemies and hatet each other with grat passion. Harry let Draco appear in front of his eyes. He really could not see why a person with that good looks could be so evil. Voldemort was disgusting in every way, but Draco was worth a second glance. His grey eyes never smiled when Draco did, but when he was angry they went a blank silver. It was scary somehow. Harry shook his head to get rid of such thoughts, but all he could think of was smooth, milky skin and blonde hair. Suddenly he remembered the figure he had seen before the Hall. He wondered if that had been Draco, but Draco had entered the Great Hall before Harry. 

Harry straightened himself and was puzled to see that he was alone in the common room. The only sound to be heard was the crackle and bursting of wood in the fire-place. He was about to stand up and leave when a soft noise made him stop. It had sounded like a sneeze. He whirled around, prepared to see another student, but all he could see was - nothing. There was nobody there except him. He frowned and with a small wink of his wand he let the fire disappear and ran up the staires to his dorm. 

He lay awake for about half an hour listening to the wind that howled outside. The windows were closed by charm, so nobody could hold even a hand out in the mist. Harry wondered what would happen if his hand would get lost in time. He giggled a little and felt a lot better. He had just closed his eyes to sleep when he heard the rustle of his tight closed curtains. He held his breath and opened his eyes just enough to see the curtains pulled apart. 

Harrys heart beat to his chin and he felt the urge to scream, but his mouth was dry as a desert. He stopped breathing. Then he saw a head between the curtains and all he could make out was a tuft of blonde hair dangeling above his face. Then the person lifted his head up and Harry found himself staing into a pair of grey eyes. Harry let out a sharp breath and the face was gone. Harry jumped out of his bed and lokked around the dormity. All he could see were five beds. He rushed down the stairs, but the common room lay deserted as Harry had left it. There was no sign that somebody had just been here. 

He woke the fat lady and climbed out of the hole. The corridor was empty and black. There was a faint sound on Harrys right. Goosebumps made their way on Harrys arms. The sound of feet grew louder and suddenly Harry could make out a soft voice. 

"Harry?" the person whispered. 

Harry froze. Who was that? He did not move, feet nailed to the floor, breathless again. 

The person came around the corner and Harry jumped back. 

"Professor Dumbledore!" he cried out, his voice higher than he wanted it to be. 

Dumbledore shot him an odd look, as if he wanted to make sure Harry was really him. Then he asked a very strange question. 

"Harry, are you YOU?" 

Harry was confused. 

"What do you mean, am I ME? It's me Harry Potter. Have you come to see me?" 

Dumbledore stared at him for a second then sighed and smiled. 

"Oh, it is you. I'm sorry Harry. What are you doing out here, late at night?" 

For half a second Harry wanted to say "I could have asked you the same" but then he remembered who the man before him was. 

"I heard strange noises. It must have been the wind. I'll go back to bed, then." 

Dumbledore nodded. "Good night Harry." 

"Good night Professor." 

Harry turned around and a very tiered fat lady let him climb back into the common room. He sat down on his bed for a while and bend his head down. Just when he decided to fall back into his bed he saw two footprints on the floor in front of his bed. The tips of the footprints were pointed towards him. So someone - Draco - had been here! Now he let himself fall back and he drifted off to sleep. 

He did not hear the soft sound two feet made past his bed. Harry was too deep in his slumber so he also did not hear the quiet words spoken into the silence. 

"I'm sorry." 

That night was the first not crowded with nightmares. Harry only dreamt of grey eyes disappearing into dense mist. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	3. day 2

So this is the next chapter:   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Day 2   
  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning he did not feel better than after one of his nightmares.   
  
Ron jumped out of his bed and let out a loud groan. He pulled the curtains to Harrys bed apart and Harry let out a scream. Ron jumped back in surprise.   
  
"Whoa Harry. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Having nightmares again?" Ron sat down on Harrys bed.   
  
Harry straightened himself and nodded. "I'll tell you later, ok?" Slightly embarassed he glanced up to Ron.   
  
"Whenever you are ready, pal." Ron smiled warmly at Harry and got up to get dressed. Harry sighed deeply and fell back on his pillow.   
  
The dream made its way back to his mind and he remembered the strange incidents the night befrore. Harry was now convinced that Draco had really been in his dorm the night before. He needed to talk to him. And Dumbledore... Why had he been outside the tower yesterday? Had he not called Harrys name? He had to talk to the Professor again. Confused, he got up and dressed for the day.   
  
Harry met Hermione in the common room. She was involved in a conversation with the head boy. He was a little annoyed, she kept asking him questions he didn't have an answer for. She finally gave up and joined Harry and Ron on their way to breakfast.   
  
Harry did not tell Ron and Hermione about his dream or Dracos appearance last night. Ron did not mention a word about Harrys nightmares to Hermione, he wanted Harry to keep his privacy and give him time to recover. Nevertheless both of them were deeply concerned about Harry.   
  
In the Great Hall students were chatting about the night before. Ron and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table, but Harry went straight to the teachers' table.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore, may I speak to you?"   
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Of course, but not now, come to my office after class."   
  
"Thank you Professor."   
  
Harry went to Ron and Hermione and sat down to eat his breakfast.   
  
"What were you asking the headmaster?" Hermione examined his face.   
  
"Oh, nothing." Harry looked up and his eyes fell on the Slytherin table. He remembered the grey eyes he had seen last night. Draco did not look at his direction or behaved differently in any way. Harry decided to talk to Draco later. He already had enough stress on his first day.   
  
"How will you survive three weeks without Quiddich?" Seamus asked Harry.   
  
"I've been locked up the whole summer, three more weeks will not be that hard."   
  
"Sorry, I didn't know that." Seamus apologized. Harry smiled and shrugged.   
  
"I'm still alive."   
  
Seamus gave him thumbs up and they headed towards the first class of the year.   
  
And that was - will the torture never end - potions.   
  
Professor Snape gave them a healing potion to prepare.   
  
They had to work in pairs as usual, Harry ending up with Draco, also as usual due to Snapes perverted sense of fun.   
  
Harry sighed. Why now? Maybe he could talk to Draco, but he did not really want to. He was a bit embarrassed to ask Draco what he had done in his dorm last night. Draco did not react to Harry in a different way at all. He sneered at him and soon both of them were fighting - as usual. The fight ended with broken glass tubs and a spilled potion. And of course detention for both.   
  
"Get out of here - now! Wait outside, until I will tell you what your detention is going to be. I should send both of you out of the castle!" Snape was tomato-red and Harry and Draco left the room.   
  
Outside the class room Harry slid down the opposite wall and buried his head in his arms. Draco did his best to ignore the other boy.   
  
"He was really pissed." Harry lifted his head and looked at Draco who was still leaning on the wall beside the door.   
  
Harry grinned to himself. That was another good thing with Draco, he did have a sense of humor. A little sick sometimes, but humor all the way. Harry shook his head. Good and Draco Malfoy did not work together.   
  
"You think not?" Draco smirked at Harry. "Maybe he'll throw only you out of the castle and you end up in the Middle Ages. Wouldn't be too bad."   
  
Harry jumped up, ready to punch Draco in the face, but only the sight of those grey eyes stopped him.   
  
"Why don't you shut up and instead tell me why you've been to my dorm last night." Harry hadn't intended to say that, but he was too furious to hold the words back.   
  
Dracos grin widned. "I didn't know I appear in your dreams connected with your bedroom."   
  
Harry did not react to that. He kept staring at Draco.   
  
"You don't mean that serious, do you?" Draco felt uncomfortable. "What exactly are you talking about?"   
  
"Last night, someone with blonde hair and your face came into my dorm and looked into my bed while I was sleeping."   
  
"My face? What do you mean? It wasn't ME!" Draco stared back at Harry, now very angry.   
  
"Oh don't give me that." Harry couldn't believe Draco was denying it. "Why don't you admit it and tell me why."   
  
"There IS nothing to tell, because it wasn't me! I don't know who usually sneakes into your dorm at night, but I would never!" Draco was nearly as red as the potion master before.   
  
Harry shook his head. "No! It has been YOU!" He stuck out a finger and pointed it between Dracos eyes.   
  
In that moment the door to the classroom was pushed open and Snape came out. He saw the two boys facing each other with angry expressions and clenched fists. They both had not noticed the appearance of the teacher.   
  
"Potter! Malfoy!" Snape screamed now. The boys jumped apart, still red faced.   
  
"Come in again and clean your desk and the floor. I want you also to write an essay about healing potions until the end of the week. Four parchments shall be enough. Now MOVE!"   
  
The ran inside and started cleaning the mess, cursing at themselves and swearing at each other.   
  
After herbology Harry went straight to Dumbledores office. The password had been changed and so he waited outside. Nerveausly he paced up and down the corridor and finally stopped in front of a big wooden door. Harry examined it, he never had noticed it before. This must be the forbidden room, he thought, stepping closer to it. He listened, but no sound came out of the room. He knelt down to look through the key hole. The door was closed with a charm and he did not intend to open it, but his curiosity overwhelmed him. He leaned forward and spied through the small hole.   
  
At first he could only see darkness, but then a light frame came to his eyes. It seemed to be another portrait, all he could see was the corner of it. He tried to make out the paintings image, but there was only something black in it. Then the black thing moved a little. Harry was not surprised, all the pictures and paintings in the wizzarding world moved. But then the black thing - it was obviously hair - revealed a forhead, and what was also revealed made Harry gasp in shock. On the forhead was a familiar lightning shaped scar.   
  
Harry jumped back from the door and tried to calm his breathing. He shook his head in disbelief, his hand clutched to his own forhead, as if he wanted to be sure the scar was still there.   
  
"No - this cannot be me."   
  
He had to look again. Slowly and with flushed cheeks he put his eye to the hole again. The forhead was still visible, but there were fingers in the black hair. The fingers traced the shape of the scar and finally rested somewhere below out of Harrys sight. On the other side of the door Harry shivered and breathed hard. His head spun and all he could do was watch what he thought was a painting of himself.   
  
A light colour shoved itself in Harrys view and he could see a milky neck beneath blond hair. There was someone else in the painting! Harry let out a surprised shriek and stumbled back from the door. He whirled around and stepped over someone. He sent both of them flying to the floor, knocking his knees hard.   
  
"Damn you Potter! Why can't you leave me alone!"   
  
Harry sat up and there were two blank silver coins staring at him. Draco managed to stand up and glared down at Harry.   
  
"I... I'm sorry." Harry was too confused to say anything else.   
  
Suddenly a faint sound emerged from the closed door. It grew louder and now Harry recognized it. Somebody was laughing at them! Draco turned his head to the door and stepped closer. The laughter stopped, but as soon as Draco turned to go, it started again.   
  
"Who is in there? Why do you laugh at me?" Draco hammered his fists against the door.   
  
Harry still sat on the floor, too shocked by what he had seen. Dumbledore stepped out of his office and saw Draco and Harry. He rushed to them and pulled Draco away from the door.   
  
"Stop that! Mr Malfoy will you listen to me once. I told you." He faced Harry who stood up slowly. "And you as well, NOT to get close to this room!"   
  
Draco freed himself from the headmasters tight grip and ran down the corridor. Harry looked on the floor, ashamed.   
  
"Come in Harry." Dumbledore walked back to his office and Harry followed him, head down.   
  
Inside the room, none of them spoke a word. Harry looked around and his eyes fell on the golden cage near the window. Fawkes had just burned himself a day before and did not look that impressive yet.   
  
"So," Dumbledore said after a while of silence. "what did you want to ask me?"   
  
"Erm" Harry was craving for words. "Why did you especially point to me and Draco last night?" Curious he focused the headmaster.   
  
"I cannot tell you now, Harry. You will get to know by yourself in about two days."   
  
Harry was stunned. "Two days? What happens in two days?"   
  
"I cannot tell you, for then it might not be happen. Just leave it like this, ok? Please don't try to reveal anything I have forbidden. Oh, " He laughed a little. "You will not listen to me anyway."   
  
Harry stared at Dumbledore with wide eyes. "Of course I listen to you. I have not tried to open the door..." He stopped and cursed himself for slipping the last few words.   
  
Dumbledore shot him a concerned look.   
  
"But you heard someone, didn't you? Why was Malfoy so angry? I have to know, Harry."   
  
"We sort of ran into each other and then we heard someone laughing. In the room..."   
  
Dumbledore nodded slowly, then smiled.   
  
"Please do not go near that door again. Are you still fighting with Mr Malfoy?"   
  
Harry shrugged. It was not a secret that he and Draco hatet each other.   
  
"He keeps insulting me and I erm, well react to that."   
  
"There will be times when you two will laugh at this. Believe me. Now go, I assume you have an essay to write." Dumbledore started to read some papers and Harry knew he had to go.   
  
Outside he mentally repeated the headmasters last remark. He would never laugh about his and Dracos fights. Especially not together with him. Harry shook his head and went to the common room to find either Ron or Hermione or both.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Draco stepped out of the shadow of a curtain and looked after Harry. He smiled a small but beautiful smile to himself. If any other person, student or teacher would have seen him right now, they would have believed that he was actually not himself. Draco never smiled in public, not this way. This time the smile reached his eyes and it shone out of them like flashs of sunlight. If Harry would have seen Draco this way he would surely have fainted right there.   
  
Draco approached the door and leaned an ear to the solid wood. He listened, holding carefully still to not make any sound at all. First there was nothing. The he heard a giggle and a soft mourn. He pressed himself to the door, as if he wanted not only to listen, but to feel what was going on inside. Suddenly someone spoke and he jumped slightly at the sound of the voice.   
  
Two words, names were whispered.   
  
"Draco..."   
  
"Harry..."   
  
Draco turned around and fled down the corridor as if his life depended on his departure.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Later that night Harry woke up from a strange dream. The mist had been in it and so had the grey eyes, but this time they did not disappear, but stared at him. He tried to run away, but he could not move at all. The eyes floated closer and closer and when they were about to reach him he woke up.   
  
Big drops stood on his forhead and he was covered in sweat. He sat up, trying to ban the eyes from his memory. He drove his hands through his hair and stood up. The floor was cold, but he was too heated to notice. He went to the window, but all he could see was a white mass. He slipped into his trousers and shoes. He knew he could not sleep again this night. He grabbed his firebolt and the invisibility cloak and quietly left the boys dorm.   
  
In the common room he lit his wand and climbed out of the portrait hole. The corridors were dead silent and only dimly lit. Harry walked slowly towards the Great Hall. He had to fly tonight. If he weren't allowed to go out to the Quiddich field he would use the Great Hall instead. He entered the Hall and now the mist showed a good side. The Hall was white at the top, mirroring the weather outside as usual. Harry put the cloak on the nearest table and climbed on his broom.   
  
He felt warmth fill his stomack as soon as he lifted himself from the floor. He flew as high as he could get and rushed down as fast as possible. When he was about to hit the floor he looped up in a vertical line. The air brushed his hair and he felt a few tears of joy run down his cheeks.   
  
As he hurried down again he saw a small black clothed figure standing at the entrance of the Hall, looking up to him. Harry dragged his firebolt in the direction of the figure. Approaching him, Harry could make out who it was: Draco.   
  
Harry landed elegantly a step away from Dracos feet and carefully put his broom aside.   
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, a little out of breath.   
  
"That was my part of the script." Draco said, smirking.   
  
"I just had the urge to fly. And as we cannot go outside..." He didn't finish the sentence because Draco nodded already in agreement.   
  
"I understand you perfectly."   
  
Harry looked at the other boy in disbelief.   
  
"Don't look at me like that." Draco shifted uncomfortably.   
  
Harry grinned a little. "It is only that this is the first time you agree to something I feel."   
  
Draco redned slightly and smiled. It was a shadow af the smile he had shown hours ago, but it was enough for Harry. He surprised himself with the question he asked.   
  
"Want to go for a ride?"   
  
The smile on Dracos face disappeared as his jar dropped.   
  
"You would let me ride your firebolt?"   
  
"Well, yes." Now Harry felt a bit uncomfortable. "If you crash it I will kill you right here and now. But I can see that there is nothing you'd rather do now."   
  
Draco smiled again, he could think of something he'd rather wanted to do, but he would also rather die than to confess this to Harry.   
  
"Oh come on!" Harry held out his broom to Draco. "From seeker to seeker."   
  
Draco took the broom in his hand, touching it for the first time. He weight it and could not resist to simply admire its shape. It was definitly the best racing broom ever.   
  
Draco jumped up quickly and rushed into the Great Hall. He did a few loops and chased an imaginary snitch. Amused, Harry sat down on a table and followed every move of Dracos'. He had to admit that the boy really was a good flyer. He had seen Draco in several Quiddich games, but now he showed everything he was capable of.   
  
After a while Draco landed in front of Harry, not less elegantly than Harry before. A big smile was on his face and this time it took Harrys breath away. Dracos eyes glittered and he let himself fall on the table besides Harry.   
  
"That was great. I never thought about flying in here before." He leaned the broom against the table.   
  
An akward silence lay on both as they had to recover. Both of them breathed hard - though for different reasons. Finally Draco jumped off the table and broke the silence.   
  
"I think I'll go back to bed."   
  
Harry nodded, somehow he felt sad. He didn't want Draco to leave, they had never been that civil to each other and Harry didn't want the moment to end.   
  
"No." He said simply.   
  
Draco turned his head. "What do you mean 'no'?"   
  
Harry flushed a little, cursing himself to do so.   
  
"We have never been so nice to each other, why can't we leave it that way?" He looked at Draco.   
  
Draco shruged. "It is just the way things are, Potter. I cannot change from now to then. I enjoyed flying your broom, but it doesn't mean we're friends now."   
  
"I didn't mean friendship." Harry drove a hand through his hair. "I just thought..."   
  
Draco looked away, slightly embarrassed. He wanted to be Harrys friend, but he knew he could never be.   
  
"I have to go."   
  
Harry turned his head away. "Good night, then."   
  
"Good night, Potter. I'm sorry."   
  
With that he whirled around and ran out of the Great Hall, before Harry could ask what he was sorry for.   
  
Draco rushed through the corridors. Why did I say that? he kept asking himself. Because I really AM sorry. I am sorry for making your life miserable, for everything my father has done to you. For everything that can never be.   
  
He brushed away the tears that flooded his cheeks and disappeared into the dungeons.   
  
Harry remaind on the table in the Great Hall for quite a while after Draco had left him. He wondered why Draco had been so nice, what did he regret? At last he jumped off the table, grabbed his broom and covered himself with his cloak. He left the Hall slowly.   
  
Still absorbed in his thoughts he headed towards Gryffindor tower.   
  
He did not see the two dark figueres watch him out of the shadows. A soft whisper came out of the dark, followed by a quiet giggle.   
  
"Aren't they cute?"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
That is it for the moment.   
  
As usual I hope you liked it enough to let me know.   
  
Sorry - still no Lucius/James in here. I think I could make them appear in the next chapter.   
  
So long   
  
karin 


	4. day 3

Now the action begins:   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
  
  
Day 3   
  
  
The day came and went without any special incidents. The atmoshere in the whole school was lower than low. The teachers were irritated and the aggressive mood was nearly touchable. Friends started to fight and a curfew was set on eight o'clock in the evening. Hermione nearly lived in the library and Ron sometimes joined her, but not too often, even they were fighting more often than usual. The lack of sunlight seemed to absorb every sense of good temper.   
  
Harry visited Hagrid before the curfew. Dumbledore had given him a room to stay in, but it was not big enough for him and fang. the dog kept on barking and Harry left soon. He wandered around the castle and decided to fly again this night.   
  
In the common room two third years were beating up each other, but Harry didn't even look at them. He went straight to his dorm. He closed the curtains and lay dow on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He re-played the night before on his mental screen.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Today in Care of Magica Creaters they had used the Great Hall as class room. Hagrid had shown them pictures of animals that lived in the forbidden forest and he had explained them all the messures that had been done to save them from the mist. Fortunately the mist was not in the forest, so they had only to collect the animals that lived at the boundary. The others had fled deep into the woods. Hagrid had a quite impressive scar at his arm, a wild squirrell (big as a pony) had obviously not wanted to be rescued.   
  
Harry had found himself staring at the ceiling of the Hall. He imagined all the loops he could be flying right now. Tonight he would be here again. Hagrids voice grew louder as he described the squirrells fight and Harry let his eyes wander around. Finally they settled on a blonde Slytherin boy. Draco was staring at the ceiling himself, Harry could almost read his mind. He smiled to himself and followed Dracos stare. There was a small window high above the entrance. Maybe it was possible to have look over the mist fom up there, Harry thought. Well, he would try this tonight.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Harry opened his eyes and noticed he had fallen asleep. He could hear soft snoring from the other beds and checked the time. It was half past eleven. He quietly got up and left the dorm with his broom in his hand.   
  
He carefully opened the door to the Great Hall and slipped inside. The invisibility cloak was thrown on a table and the next second Harry was about fifteen meteres above the floor. He turned his broom to rush across the Hall and nearly collided with another broom.   
  
"HEY! Watch it!"   
  
Harry manoevered himselft straight up into the air and almost fell from his broom. A black clothed figure shot out of the nowhere and they missed each othe by only a few centimeters. Harry felt an ice cold shiver all over his back and his heart beat against his chest as if it wanted to escape his body.   
  
The othe flyer turned around and Harry saw Draco Malfoys face, eyes sparkling with anger and shock. Harry couldn't resist the feeling of relief and shot Draco a shy smile.   
  
"Sorry, I haven't seen you."   
  
Draco controlled his expression and allowed a small smirk to reach his lips. He felt the urge of laughing, he didn't know why. Why was he suddenly so happy to see Harry? Maybe because he had discovered a common passion they both shared. But why would he want that?   
  
The blonde boy reached into his pocket and took out a tiny golden ball. Harry eyes lit up as he recognized the snitch.   
  
"How did you get THAT?"   
  
Draco smiled a mysterious smile. "That's my secret, but I bet, I'll catch it before you do!"   
  
With that he threw the snitch far away and immediately chased after it. Harry did not hesitate a second and followed Draco, or rather the snitch.   
  
They curved through the Great Hall, both never taking their eyes from the golden ball. Draco caught it first, with a loud "HERE I GO!" he held up his fist, clenching the snitch. Harry had to grin. He knew he had let Draco catch it on purpouse. If the other boy could not win on the Quiddich field, he should have a little triumph here, where nobody was there to witness.   
  
They continued to play for about an hour, until Harry caught the snitch again (they were now even at 3:3) and found himself flying in front of the small window he had seen earlier. He slipped the snitch into his pocket and aproached the window. It showed the same white mass as all the othe windows did.   
  
"What are you looking at?"   
  
Draco was now besides him.   
  
"I thought maybe the mist would be not that high, but it seems to be all over the castle."   
  
Draco flew near to the window and knocked on the glass softly.   
  
"Don't!" Harry screamed. "You'll break it."   
  
Draco smirked. "You're afraid?"   
  
"I don't want to get lost in time, no thank you." Harry said dryly.   
  
Draco put his hand on the window's bar. "Mind if I let in some fresh air?"   
  
"Don't be stupid." But Harry could hear his own nervousness vibrate in his voice.   
  
"Calm down, Harry. I won't open it. It is closed by charm anyway." Draco still had his hand on the bar.   
  
Harry grinned. "Since when do you call me Harry, Draco?"   
  
Draco redned slightly. "Oh shut up. Give me back the snitch." He commanded and held out his other hand.   
  
Harry took out the snitch and threw it in Dracos direction. "Catch it, if you can."   
  
From then things went fast. Draco grabbed after the snitch, but missed it. The golden ball flew down and Draco lost his balance. He held on tight to the bar and tried to turn down on his broom. He caught the snitch - almost. He felt his broom race away, but he couldn't keep his legs around it. The broom rushed away and Draco dangled in the air, the bar the only thing that prevented him from falling.   
  
"Ohmygod" Harry tried to get ahold of Draco and to shove him on his firebolt.   
  
While falling from his broom, Draco had turned the bar and now they both noticed in horror that the window had evidently not been closed by charm.   
  
Harry let out a sharp gasp and Draco screamed "Get me away from that thing!"   
  
The window opened wider due to Dracos struggling to get nearer to Harry. Finally Harry caught Draco and dragged him on his broom. The firebolt was not concieved to carry the weight of two and it was now thick to manoevre.   
  
"Harry!" Draco screamed as he relised they were drifting towards the open window. "Shut it and get us down!"   
  
Harry tried to reach the window frame, but he didn't dare to pass the hole. White fluffs of mist started to float in their direction. Harry was covered in sweat and he could feel Draco shiver on his back. Dracos grip around his waist tightned and Harry was getting out of breath.   
  
"Oh my god." He stumbled as a small cloud emerged through the hole. "The mist is getting inside. We have to close the damn window!"   
  
Harry tried to grab the window, but his hand touched the small cloud. It felt cold and moisty and trembling he withdrew his arm.   
  
"Do it! NOW!" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs.   
  
Harry took a deep breath and in the very moment he closed his fingers around the frame a big white cloud shoved itself through the hole. Harry felt the broom pull forwards between his legs and he desperatly tried to fly backwards.   
  
"What are you doing? Don't fly out, getbackgetback!"   
  
Harry could barely hear Dracos voice.   
  
"It's not me." He shouted back. "It's the mist."   
  
Harry and Draco were now covered in white smoke, they could not see anything. Harry didn't know how long he could hold on to the frame. The broom was now halfway out of the window. It felt as if his arm would be ripped of his body. Draco kept screaming into his ears and nearly squashed him.   
  
Suddenly the mist turned into a tornado-like whirlwind. Harry felt his fingers let go of the solid wood frame and the last thing he heard was the mixture of Dracos screams, the winds howling and the loud BANG that shut the window, before they were practically sucked out into the mist.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I know It's cruel to leave you here, I promise to continue as soon as possible.   
Rewievs are welcome!!!!   
  
have a nice day   
  
karin   
  
p.s. sorry, still no Lucius/James in here. But I'm not finished with the story yet!! 


End file.
